A Partner For Life
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Hidan gets around, and everyone in the Akatsuki knows it. Most of them have been with him, but the one person Hidan can't seduce turns out to be the one he wants more than anything... KakuHidan


**Title:** A Partner For Life  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** KakuHidan  
**Warning:** Shounen-ai, hints of Yaoi, Hidan's foul mouth  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, do you think Kakuzu would have died?  
**Summary:** Hidan gets around, and everyone in the Akatsuki knows it. Most of them have been with him, but the one person Hidan can't seduce turns out to be the one he wants more than anything…

**A Partner For Life**

Hidan was never quite sure how it happened.

He remembered a rejection, something he was most certainly not used to, and he remembered the anger that had followed. After brooding for an hour, the anger had turned to hurt, and he'd started to doubt himself. He'd been found several hours later, pissed out of his mind and crawling back to the base on hands and knees. That had always been his solution. If he couldn't handle something, he would simply get so drunk he'd forget all about it until the next morning – when his hangover was so bad that he was forced to do a ritual to Jashin-sama, which never failed to bring his spirits back up.

But this time, his night had ended rather differently.

See, Hidan got around. It was the truth, and everyone in the Akatsuki knew it – most of them had been with him one or two nights in the past. Hidan had more mood swings than a pregnant woman, and with his mood swings came an undying desire for change – including his sexual partners. For instance, one night he had waltzed up to Zetsu and declared that the flytrap Nin was going to fuck him senseless, only hours after he'd fucked _Deidara_ senseless. Those who knew him well tried to see a pattern forming – if Hidan was in a dominating mood, he would go to either Deidara or Itachi. If he wanted meaningless sex, he would go to Sasori. If he wanted something new that night, he would go to Zetsu, who was always unpredictable. Sex in a bathroom (the bath or shower, to be precise) was courtesy of Kisame. If he was feeling particularly submissive, he'd go to Pein. The only three Akatsuki members that he hadn't been with at all were Tobi, Konan and Kakuzu. Tobi, because he was never in the mood to feel like a paedophile – because although Tobi was assumed to be an adult, he certainly didn't act like one – Konan, because Pein would kick his ass if he tried – her being a woman had nothing to do with it, Hidan was not gay at all, he was just a bisexual who leant more towards men – and Kakuzu because… well, because he'd just never tried before.

The other members often joked about Hidan's active sex life, most times in front of him. He didn't care, though, and even joined in, because although he'd only gotten to know most of them through the act of sex, he'd actually become close friends with them. It had been one of these joking conversations that had started it all. Deidara and Itachi – two of his favourite lovers – had been listing off Hidan's sexual partners on their hands, trying to figure out how many there was. They'd gone through the entire Akatsuki, Itachi crossing off Tobi and Konan on one hand whilst Deidara listed the others on his, when they'd come down to Kakuzu. Kisame had asked Hidan why he'd never slept with Kakuzu, and Hidan had told him – he'd never tried to, because he never felt the need to. Why sleep with someone you dislike when you have so many other options? Deidara, with his loud mouth and talent of not knowing when to keep it shut, had snickered that he thought Hidan hadn't slept with Kakuzu because Kakuzu would _never_ sleep with him, and he knew it. Hidan had been furious at the insinuation that there was someone even _he_ could not seduce, so he had told Deidara where to shove his comments and set off to prove him wrong.

Of course, seducing a heathen miser was not going to be an easy task, but hell – he could do it. He _would_ do it, too. He'd found his partner in their shared room, sat at the desk, calculator in one hand and a list of figures in the other, scowling at the numbers on the small screen. Without turning around, he'd told Hidan that he wasn't allowed to have three-hour long showers anymore, as it was costing a fortune, and so Hidan had seen the perfect opportunity to make his move. He'd sidled up behind Kakuzu, slipping off his cloak as he did so, and draped one arm down over Kakuzu's chest. Before the miser could throw him off or attempt to behead him, he'd leant down and murmured into his ear that there was a simple solution to the problem – _shared_ showers. He'd then forced the calculator and figures out of Kakuzu's hands and straddled him, tugging off the head covering and mask with ease. The kiss had been hard and painful, just how he'd imagined Kakuzu would like it, but the banker hadn't kissed back at all. Not letting that shake his confidence, Hidan had slipped a hand underneath Kakuzu's shirt – and that's when Kakuzu got over his shock. In seconds Hidan was pinned to the floor at the feet of a _very_ angry miser.

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _

_"What? I was just-,"_

_"Don't ever fucking try that again, or I will rip you to pieces and bury your separate parts all over the world so you can never be sewn back together and I'll finally be rid of you for good."_

He had been set free after that, and he'd watched Kakuzu go back to his calculations as if nothing had ever happened. It had taken a moment for everything to sink in, and when it finally did, Hidan had felt anger boiling in his chest. Biting through his lip, he'd grabbed his cloak and a rusty pike from his closet, and slammed out of the room. He'd avoided the other members, though most of them knew not to make any jokes when he was in a bad mood, and gone straight to the private room Pein had given to him, specifically for his rituals. Sleeping with the leader had its benefits, after all. After an hour of inflicting severe pain on himself, the anger had faded away and in its place was a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He'd rarely ever felt like this before, so he didn't understand it at first, but he had quickly realized that he was hurt – hurt by Kakuzu's words, and hurt by his obvious rejection. He had then begun to doubt himself.

_"Have I lost my touch? No – I can't have. I can still seduce others easily. Then… am I not attractive enough for him? Does the very thought of me repulse him that much? He would rather scatter my severed body all over the world than sleep with me. Maybe… maybe I'm not attractive at all…"_

He'd then left the base, intent on getting completely hammered. He couldn't deal with the hurt anymore, so he needed to drown his sorrows in the one friend he could always rely on – alcohol. Normally when he went to a bar, Hidan would hit on the first attractive person that sat close to his table, male or female, but that night he hadn't. He'd just ordered the same drink every time his glass was empty, and sat there, watching couples at their tables, and dancing together on the dance floor. It was at that moment that Hidan realized he was alone. Sure, he could get any man or woman he wanted, if he really tried, but it wasn't the same as what some of these people had. Not at all. He had sexual partners – they had _life_ partners. When he'd realized what he was thinking, Hidan had ordered a double round of drinks to quickly wash away the depression that had hit him.

He didn't want sexual partners.

He wanted _love_.

He knew he'd never find it. Too many people knew what he was like, and he had a reputation. If he went up to someone in a bar, they'd lift their skirt or drop their pants without a word, and never think he wanted them for something other than sex. If he wanted to find love, he'd have to go somewhere where no one knew him, and start again. That would mean leaving behind his only friends, and the one place he'd really ever been able to call 'home'. Could he do it?

He'd been pondering that when a familiar face walked into the bar. He'd instantly forgot all thoughts of leaving and finding love, and he'd tried to hide himself away in the shadows – he wanted to be alone. He'd slipped away easily, leaving the bar intent on finding another one, perhaps closer to the base. He'd drunk a lot more than he'd realized, however, and was quickly on the floor having fallen over due to a sudden lack of balance.

_"Fuck it. I'll fucking crawl then, I don't give a shit."_

_"That will take a while, you know."_

Then he'd been picked up, and carried back to the base. The next morning, he'd woken early for once, and now he lay in bed, trying to figure out what had happened and why. There was a movement behind him, and he turned onto his side to watch his sleeping lover. With a slight smile, he reached over and traced the line of his jaw with a single finger, before softly dragging it down over his throat, and down to his collarbone. This simple movement was apparently enough to wake him, as his eyes opened slightly and slid in his direction. There was a tense silence as their eyes met, and Hidan felt his heart thump harder against his ribs. It had never been awkward like this before. Without a word, his lover sat up, the sheets falling down to his hips and leaving little to the imagination. Hidan tried to do the same, but too much movement was painful. As he yelped in obvious discomfort, Kakuzu turned to smirk at him.

"Was I too rough for you?" Hidan scowled at him.

"No." He snapped. "I fucking liked the pain, you asshole." Kakuzu turned away with a quiet laugh. All anger and frustration faded away when Hidan realized Kakuzu was laughing. He'd never seen his partner even smile before except when money was involved, and so this foreign sound was fascinating. He watched Kakuzu pull on his pants, and he sighed. He was going to have to bring it up sooner or later, and he would rather get it over with now so he could forget about it. "So, what changed your mind?" Hidan missed the slight hesitation in Kakuzu's movements as he bent to pick up his shirt.

"Well, I haven't been sexually active for quite a while. Your little stunt awakened that little fact and I decided to do something about it – and you were the obvious choice." Hidan's heart rate quickened.

"Why? Why me?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Because sleeping with people is like your hobby." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "And besides, it's much easier to just take you instead of going out to find someone, seduce them, and pay for a hotel room somewhere." It felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart. In fact, he would have _preferred_ that to the pain he was feeling now. Hidan felt hot tears spring to his eyes and he furiously wiped them away before Kakuzu could see. Is that what everyone thought of him? Was he just an easy lay to them? Quickly, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body at the movement, he jumped out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, and bolted from the room.

Why had that hurt so much? When he'd seen Kakuzu walk into the bar he'd only wanted to hide because he didn't want the heathen bastard to come anywhere near him for a while, but he'd actually been glad when Kakuzu had picked him up from the floor and carried him home. He'd actually believed that perhaps Kakuzu actually cared about him, like Kisame cared about Itachi, and like Sasori cared about Deidara. He was so stupid! Kakuzu couldn't give a shit about him. He knew the miser preferred to work alone, although they did make a pretty good team in battle, and the only thing stopping Kakuzu from getting rid of him was his immortality.

He didn't realize he was crying until a cold rush of air told him his face was wet.

He hated that heathen bastard! How could he do this to him? How was it that no matter what barriers he built, no matter how strong the walls were, that bloody miser could always tear them down with the simplest of things?

"Hidan-san, why are you crying?" The soft voice startled him, and he would have quickly hidden his face from sight if his tears had not been noticed already. Konan was stood in front of him, watching him with sympathetic eyes, as though she already knew what was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." He told her, but his voice cracked. "No. No it isn't." He muttered pathetically. "I hate him." She didn't need to ask to know who Hidan meant.

"No, you don't, Hidan." She stepped closer and put a hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb. Although everyone outside of the Akatsuki saw her as another murderous criminal, the boys knew she was kind and soft-hearted, and they could talk to her about anything, and they treated her like a mother. She was particularly fond of Hidan, though not even she knew why. Perhaps because Hidan had had no real family, or maybe it was because out of all her boys, Hidan needed the most love and affection. "You've never truly hated him, have you?"

She was right. When he'd first met Kakuzu, he'd even attempted to be nice to him. He'd smiled and introduced himself, holding out his hand for Kakuzu to shake, but the banker had simply stared at him and told him to do as he was told, else he'd be killed. And although in later years they'd have many fights and arguments, Hidan had never once meant it when he told Kakuzu he hated him, because Kakuzu was the only one who'd ever stuck by his side for so long. Kakuzu was his friend – in a very weird, twisted way. Kakuzu put up with his rituals and his preaching (though not without complaint) and even accepted his masochistic ways. He put up with his extremely foul mouth, and put him back together when a fight got out of hand. No matter how many times Kakuzu had told him to 'shut the hell up', the few times he'd asked with an exasperated sigh 'will you please shut the fuck up', Hidan _had_. Kakuzu knew him better than anyone – he knew his moods perfectly, knew exactly what he was feeling just by watching his movements, and listening to his choice of words, the tone of his voice. He knew when to expect a sudden outburst of anger, knew how to counter the anger and calm him down. He knew to keep his cruel comments to himself when he was down, knew how to soothe him when the tears threatened to fall. He knew what made him happy, what made him laugh, and would go to extreme lengths to make that happen. Nobody else knew it, but Kakuzu hated it when he was silent. He remembered that Kakuzu had once said something against Jashin-sama just so he would get angry and start shouting as loud as he possibly could.

Hidan realized that thinking about Kakuzu had brought a small smile to his face, and it finally sunk in. He now knew why he had been so hurt when Kakuzu rejected him, and why he'd been so upset at Kakuzu's words earlier. He knew why he wanted Kakuzu to care about him, just for one second.

"No, I never hated him." Hidan murmured. Everything made sense now, and it all came down to the next three words. "I love him." Konan smiled. She'd known that for a long time – just like she knew Sasori had devoted himself to Deidara, and Kisame had a soft spot for Itachi, and that those feelings were returned heartily. Even Zetsu was fond of Tobi. She'd seen through the act that both Kakuzu and Hidan put on for everyone else. They acted like they despised each other, but deep down, they were the closest partners in the Akatsuki. After witnessing Kakuzu go through partner after partner, she knew that Hidan was the only one to ever get that close to him.

"Then I think you should go back to your room and talk to him." When Hidan shook his head, she almost grinned. "_He_ wants to talk to _you_, Hidan." Leaving that piece of information to settle in, she turned and vanished through a door. Her work was done. Hidan bit his lip, torn between going to his ritual room to hide for a few hours, and going back to his room to face Kakuzu. In the end, Kakuzu won. He opened the door quietly, but Kakuzu was waiting for him. He closed the door and lingered in front of it, standing awkwardly as though he didn't belong there.

"You've been crying." _Shit!_ He'd forgotten to clean himself up. Still, what did it matter? Kakuzu wouldn't ask why. He lowered his eyes to the floor, wondering what Kakuzu wanted to talk to him about. He probably wanted to set up some sort of schedule – now that they were sexual partners, and Kakuzu knew he could now gain release easily, he had no doubt that the miser would make full use of that. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. His breath caught in his throat when arms wrapped around him and his cheek was pressed against a very warm, very firm chest. Fingers raked through his hair softly, and there was a light pressure on the top of his head. "I'm sorry I made you cry." Hidan's eyes widened. How had he known? Had he been obvious? "I guess I should tell you the truth, Hidan, before I hurt you even more." He pulled back to stare up at Kakuzu, confused. Kakuzu was smiling down at him, and Hidan found the sight rather pleasant. "It's about last night… and what led up to it." He sighed. "Hidan, I didn't change my mind because I needed release. I rejected your advances at first because I didn't want to be just another sexual partner to add to your list. I always told myself that if I was going to sleep with someone I hold dear, then it would have to mean something on their end, too. Of course, after you left, I realized that I might not ever get the chance to be with you unless I accepted your advances even though I didn't know if you cared about me the way I care about you. That's why I went to the bar to find you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, and I saw you get up and leave after spotting me. That was my first clue." Hidan frowned in confusion, but Kakuzu didn't explain. "Then I saw how hurt you were this morning when I lied about why I changed my mind, and that was my second clue. Hidan, I know what you were thinking before you ran out. No one thinks of you like that. Deidara and Itachi adore you as their friend, and Kisame and Sasori appreciate and enjoy your company. Even Zetsu, who has always been a bit of a loner, has said that he likes being around you." He put a hand to Hidan's damp cheek. "And as for myself… well, shit, Hidan, I love you." Everything seemed to come to a complete standstill for Hidan. Kakuzu loved him? He grabbed Kakuzu by the front of his shirt and tugged him down for a bruising kiss that left them both a little flustered.

"Kuzu…" Hidan murmured softly, meeting Kakuzu's eyes. "I… I love you, too." Now Kakuzu grinned – and to Hidan it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"I know, I worked it out after you left." He pressed his lips to Hidan's forehead. "You know, I don't mind being one of your many lovers. I don't mind that you will sleep with anyone that takes your fancy, because that's just who you are – and love is about accepting someone for who they are. Just promise me that I'll get more attention than the others, and I'll be happy." Hidan was silent. Just last night he had been thinking about leaving to find love in a place where no one knew him, but now he knew the truth. He didn't have to leave. Turns out, love was right in front of him, with the one person who knew him better than anyone.

"I don't want you to be a sexual partner." He said with a smile. "Be my life partner, instead?" Kakuzu's response was a mind-blowing kiss and an entire two days of mind-blowing sex.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So this idea just came to me a few hours ago and I had to write it XD And for Kakuzu and Hidan, "life partner" really does mean, "life" XD Until that damn Shikamaru comes along... :glare: Anyway, hope you liked it! XD Remember to review, because then I might write some tasty KakuHidan yaoi..._


End file.
